


情書

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 呂煥雄酒氣基本消了，懶洋洋的樣子只是原本的樣子，一點喝酒的痕跡都沒有，被騎車的強風吹掉了。我把給呂煥雄的那封情書撕掉、讓它飛走了。李建熙想。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	情書

**Author's Note:**

> *ONEUS真人同人，李建熙x呂煥雄/98s  
> *大學生夜衝

李建熙拿到駕照後好長一段時間也沒有騎過他的摩托車。他長太高了，騎車的時候腿總是有點憋屈；說全罩式安全帽最安全，但這樣夏天又太熱了，頭髮也會亂掉，汗濕壓在裡頭蒸騰；冬天更慘，北風狠狠刮在臉上，還不包含下雨的時候。但其實說那麼多都是額外附加的藉口，他只是害怕而已。

當然可以害怕，兩個輪子在燃料轉換的能量驅使下瘋狂轉動，和其他所有快速奔馳的交通工具比肩著，出意外的時候老實說就是皮肉包著鐵這樣赤裸。

但他現在從積了灰塵的小抽屜櫃翻出鑰匙，防塵罩被隨便丟在地上，油錶的油大概還有三分之二。牽出門口的時候手有點抖，不知道是因為夜晚的冷還是搬車太重或是其他他沒細想的理由，然後催了油門騎出去。

他還是有點怕，催的幅度不大，走走停停，但其實這樣更危險，路上被按了幾次喇叭，幸好現在早已過了尖峰。

放在龍頭凹槽的手機又震動起來，還是呂煥雄，但他在騎車沒辦法接，快到目的地的時候一聲寫著他名字的大叫穿透他耳膜，他停下來往回望，呂煥雄背對路燈不遠處整個模樣漆黑得只剩手機待機桌面和眼裡一點亮光。

「你真的來接我啊。」呂煥雄朝他走來，表情很新奇又覺得荒謬，李建熙聞到他身上菸和酒的味道，都不是他的，或者說不只是他的——他肯定也喝了酒。「沒有，」李建熙搖搖頭，「我沒有要接你。」

他也沒有逞強說謊，只是在接到呂煥雄電話的下一刻就這麼做了，或許還有點賭氣的成分，呂煥雄老是說他不敢，雖然是實話但聽起來也很讓人不快。呂煥雄扯出一個調侃的微笑，「坐墊底下還有一個安全帽吧？」

「你不是要自己走回家嗎？」李建熙還是下了車遞帽子給他，西瓜皮起不了什麼保護作用，頂多搪塞夜半臨檢的警察。

「你要去哪？」  
李建熙油門狠狠一催，「不知道！」

他們的學校佔地很大，鄰近山邊沒什麼建築倒是很多田，路很寬很空曠，地方作息早這個時間已經沒什麼人影，李建熙還是騎得很小心，卻背對他們租屋的方向漫無目的，呂煥雄大力拍了一下李建熙的安全帽，摩托車行進路線歪曲了一下。

「你搞什麼！」  
「你才搞什麼！騎那麼慢又不回家！」  
「你自己要坐上來的管我去哪！」

呂煥雄仗著在後座翻了個誇張的白眼，但李建熙從後照鏡看到了，故意經過水溝蓋旁凹凸不平的地面，呂煥雄沒有防備被顛簸了一下，牙齒咬到舌頭痛得表情扭曲，李建熙吃吃地竊笑。混蛋。呂煥雄心裡罵著，整個人卻從腹腔迸發出笑，攀升喉肺出口開出一朵在靜夜裡張揚的花來。

「李建熙！」  
「幹嘛？」  
「你敢不敢再騎快一點？」

李建熙默了一陣，然後油門一催——他的理智說他不敢，所以他用力轉動加速的手把，把理智拋到九霄雲外了。

夜裡好涼，騎車更冷。呂煥雄的聲音被風聲砍得殘破，還是大叫著他好冷，李建熙說你不准抱我，我騎不穩，但呂煥雄還是笑嘻嘻地箍住他的腰，李建熙覺得他們像是被綁在一塊兒丟在獨木舟上，瀑布臨前沒了命地衝，不知道什麼時候是個頭。

呂煥雄的氣息薄薄的一層披在他頸脖，從全罩的頭盔縫隙鑽上來，在狹窄的空間裡感覺格外濃厚，李建熙懷疑這時他如果被警察臨檢可能也會吹出酒氣。

「李建熙！」  
呂煥雄第三次大叫他的名字，李建熙不理他了，呂煥雄知道他一定是扁著嘴，那他就偏要繼續。他們兩個本來就不是誰比較內斂，只是在比誰更會煩死對方。

那通電話也是一樣的。李建熙說肯定是想追他的學長遞了一杯酒給他，他沒擋住喝了下去，酸的甜的苦的辣的最後被殘留在唇邊的鹽巴鹹得都失了味，呂煥雄想這杯酒可能不只是情書，是告白的一整套SOP，最後留下鹹鹹的淚水。於是把錢偷偷付給酒保，都不作數了。

他走到門口打電話，要按叫計程車的快捷鍵，酒勁突然上來歪了手，還沒來得及掛掉看到那個學長走出來，爭執的解釋的話全輸入了傳聲孔，講完話手機已經多了一條三分鐘的通話紀錄。

他回撥了一次，李建熙沒接，但他也沒想過李建熙會來，可能最多當他發酒瘋亂撥電話，掛了電話就去睡了。慢慢走著吹風讓酒醒，累了再叫車也成，結果李建熙出現了。

他們要騎去哪裡呢——李建熙自己也不知道，他出門沒離開過公車地鐵計程車，學校附近又沒有什麼浪漫的地方，即使有他也沒那個興趣帶呂煥雄去，只是一直騎著消耗油箱，一點也不符合經濟效益。但很爽。呂煥雄比起跟他聊天更像是和風聲互吼，太滑稽了。李建熙不是愛上這種速度感，夜衝飆車還是很危險，但他應該會對這一切印象深刻。

他們在半路看到賣魚糕的路邊攤，熱氣觸上被風吹得冰涼的臉有點濕潤，但感覺很好。再上車的時候兩個人身體都暖和太多了，呂煥雄還是抓著他的腰，他沒再抵抗，雖然回程他騎得不快，放慢下來的緊靠感覺有點奇怪。

呂煥雄酒氣基本消了，懶洋洋的樣子只是原本的樣子，一點喝酒的痕跡都沒有，被騎車的強風吹掉了。  
我把給呂煥雄的那封情書撕掉、讓它飛走了。李建熙想。

fin.


End file.
